Uma luz no fim do túnel
by Ethereal Fay
Summary: A vida de Sakura era um mar de escuridão... Quem sabe, entrando na Akatsuki, encontre a própria luz? Capítulo 8 Online
1. Escuridão

**Uma luz no fim do túnel**

**Capítulo 1 - Escuridão**

Dor. Esta única palavra resumia tudo o que a jovem, de já 17 anos, Haruno Sakura sentia. Naquele momento, de manhã cedo, a jovem dos cabelos róseos lutava bravamente contra seu oponente: Uchiha Sasuke. Ele não demonstrava nenhum sinal de cansaço aparente, mas seus jutsus estavam cada vez mais defensivos. Ele recuava a cada ataque de Sakura, mas não admitia o avanço das técnicas da jovem. Porém, neste momento, ela deu uma brecha, e ele pôde contra-atacar, com sua katana, na lateral do corpo da garota. Um grito foi dado e ela foi ao chão.

- Você ainda está como eu te vi antes de sair de Konoha, há 5 anos... - ele disse preparando sua espada para dar o ataque final - "Omae wa yowai."

De último segundo ela deu um pairar nos olhos dele. Repletos de ódio e indiferença... Totalizando seu perfil monstruoso. Ela respirou e... Se sentiu bem! Seu corpo, se recuperou por si e conseguiu forças para ela levantar. O Uchiha ficou assombrado: Como aquela Haruno conseguia aguentar tanto?! Então algo inesperado ocorreu: Seus corpos foram envolvidos por uma luz branca que os levou ao chão. O chão duro e frio, que parece um coração vazio... Oco e sombrio.

Eles desmaiaram, então, ali mesmo no chão frio. Aquele chão, palco daquela demonstração de que deixara na boca do Uchiha, um sabor de derrota.

**~*~**

Ela acordou, horas depois, em uma sala de hospital. Com um pouco de cuidado, ela identificou a sala 319 do Hospital de Konoha. Quanto tempo havia passado? Ela não sabia dizer. Teria que descobrir para voltar à Missão.

Ela estava no meio de uma missão Rank S, que havia sido escolhida para realizar: espionar a Akatsuki. À primeira vista, aquela missão era muito perigosa para aquela garota realizar, mas a partir do momento que entrou ela sabia que não havia nenhuma escapatória. Nenhuma brecha. Então passou ver cada hábito da Akatsuki. Conhecia os planos daquela organização, contudo, faltava o perfil de cada pessoa, para conseguir informações mais precisas.

Naquele momento que Sasuke a atacou, ela estava indo analisar ao primeiro, no caso, Hoshigaki Kisame. Como esperado ele estaria com Uchiha Itachi, alvo de Sasuke. O que ele não contava, era que Sakura o evitaria de atacar ao irmão, para conseguir concluir a missão.

No que causou aquela batalha à meia-noite.

**~*~**

Novamente ela estava no palco da luta do Uchiha com a Haruno. O local, naquele momento, apenas tinha duas almas, a jovem Sakura e seu, agora alvo, o Kisame. Ele tinha acabado de perceber o serviço dela, e ia defender sua corporação, por assim dizer. A sorte é que Itachi não estava lá, logo não teria ninguém com Mangekyou Sharingan para nocauteá-la. A princípio, era apenas uma conversa, que levou a uma batalha intensa.

Não podemos dizer que era uma batalha equilibrada, pois Kisame tinha vários anos, a mais, de treinamento. Além que era uma assassino Rank S, o que aumentava suas habilidades cada vez mais. Mas podemos falar que a Haruno estava bem avançada também. Seus jutsus médicos, faziam jus ao seu trabalho árduo no hospital.

Cerca de 47 minutos, após o início da batalha, Sakura estava ofegante, chegando ao seu limite. Ela não aguentava tanta agonia! Kisame estava, apenas, indiferente, apesar de uma excelente luta.

Foi então que Sakura levou um ataque na jugular. Uma dor lacinante invadiu seu corpo inteiro. O mundo parou para ela, parecendo uma eternidade. Então sua agonia, enfim, parou. A luz branca a envolveu novamente, só que, dessa vez, surgiu uma cauda de chakra por trás dela.

Foi aí que perdera os sentidos.

**~*~**

Acordou mais uma vez naquele dia. Desta vez numa cadeira, de forma desconfortável, em uma sala escura. Suas pálpebras pesavam e o corpo estava meio mole. Talvez tenha sido um efeito colateral, ou quem sabe, alguém tivesse injetado drogas nela... Ainda era uma opção muito válida...

Após alguns segundo, imersa em pensamentos, finalmente ela percercebeu que não estava sozinha ali. Tinha um homem com a aparência séria, a observando sem sentimento. Era notável a sua indiferença. Seu olhar negro e profundo, ocultava um alma sofrida. Todavia, seus olhos enigmáticos exibiam um mesclar de... quem sabe, repugnância e superioridade? Era impossível dizer o que se passava naqueles olhos, escuros como a noite.

- Quem é você? - ela questionou com seriedade e clareza

- Você deve me conhecer, jovem Haruno... - ele falou em tom gélido - Sou o assassino do Clã, Uchiha Itachi.

Ela realmente o conhecia... Ele era o gênio Uchiha. Ele era aquele jovem que tinha assassinado todo o Clã, deixando apenas o irmão. Ele era a culpa de Sasuke ter traído sua amada Vila. Ele era sombra que sobrevoava Konohagakure no Sato... Ele era seu alvo.

Em questão de segundos, ela teve medo. Por quê? O que ele seria capaz de fazer com ela? O que um monstro, capaz de assassinar a família inteira, queria com uma jovem simples, porém, com conhecimentos avançados sobre a medicina? Seria possível que ele iria matá-la para obrigar Uzumaki Naruto, seu melhor amigo, para descontrolar e soltar a Kyubii, seu bijuu?

Tantas hipóteses que sobrevoavam a mente de Sakura, que chegavam a assombrá-la.

Mas tudo passou, rapidamente, como as águas agitadas de um rio. Conseguindo afastar tais pensamentos, ela formulou respostas para conseguir dar para ao Uchiha à sua frente.

- Sim... Reconheço... O que o nobre Itachi quer da minha simplória pessoa? - ela disse com ironia

Ele deu um sorriso de canto de rosto.

- Determinação... - ele ponderou no mesmo tom frio - Gosto disso em mulheres...

Ela sorriu.

- A Vossa Senhoria deve estar se perguntando: O que um foragido como eu quer com uma Haruno como você?

Ela assentiu levemente com a cabeça. Satisfeito ele começou a contar uma história.

"Recentemente - ele começou - com um de meus subordinados, encontrei um antigo pergaminho, da era do início da descoberta da escrita. Nele falava da criação do mundo, contada pelos 9 demônios anciões, que foram sacrificados para a criação de todos os Bijuus."

Ele pigarreou significadamente, como que fizesse a pergunta: Continuo? Ela assntiu mais uma vez com a cabeça.

"Além de 9 demônios, existiam 9 anjos, que, para proteger o mundo, se sacrificaram para serem contra-Bijuus. Mas algo deu errado e só sobrou o que evitaria a Kyubii. 8 substitutos dos anjos surgiram e se consagraram como ninjas _humanos_. Eles, então, selaram os bijuus em algo que os aguentasse. Finalizada essa missão, eles morreram em paz."

Ele pausou a história mais uma vez, de modo que deixasse algo no ar.

- Aonde você quer chegar? - ela questionou, fervilhando em dúvidas

Ele suspirou e, então, continuou o conto.

"O contra-Bijuu se alojou no corpo de uma criança recém-nascida, da época. Ela dividia o chakra com a pessoa apoderada e a protegia. Mas, ao contrário dos demônios, quando a pessoa morria, ela se alojava no corpo de outra pessoa da mesma família. Para se apoderar, o corpo tinha de estar recém-nascido, ou o bebê estar ainda no útero. Geralmente o poder se manifesta aos 20 anos. "

- Sim... o que mais? - ela interrompeu

- A família, a qual me refiro é a Haruno. Você está alojando a contra-Bijuu em seu interior. - ele falou sem sentimento

Ela ficou estática. Realmente, é horrível ser um Jinchuuriki, apesar de ser um vindo de um anjo.

- E o que fará comigo? - ela questionou no tom mais gélido obtido - Vai me utilizar para conseguir os Jinchuurikis restantes?

- Analogia interessante... - ele refletiu - Mas o meu caso é com você: Ingresse à Akatsuki. Teremos muito mais poder com um anjo, do que com um demônio.

Ela sorriu internamente. Ser reconhecida era algo que estufava o peito e a enchia de emoção. Mas e seus amigos, sua verdadeira família em Konoha? Ingressando à Akatsuki, ela se tornaria em uma traidora e seria caçada por quem mais ama. Seria horrível, mas ela conseguiria o reconhecimento e poder que tanto almejou.

- Eu entrando, o que acontecerá com a minha Vila?

Itachi deu um sorriso triunfante: ela tinha mordido a isca. Agora é só fisgá-la.

- Te dou a minha palavra que ninguém da Akatsuki tocará em Konoha. - ele ofereceu a mão

Ela concedeu um aperto de mão. O acordo está selado.

**~*~**

**Owari**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Oh meu Deus! Eu fiz uma fiction com capitúlos *.*! Muitas outras virão, esta é a primeira da coleção \o/! Rimou! Agora, se a Vossa Senhoria quiser, eu posso escrever perante a sua sugestão. Apenas envie uma review e faça esta autora de fics (DawnSilver, ou Amanda) e seu fidel ajudante e escritor (DuskGold, ou José) felizes.**

**Faça um XD!**


	2. Luz

**Uma luz no fim do túnel**

**Capítulo 2 - Luz**

Fazia apenas 5 meses que Sakura havia abandonado sua vila. Tantos ainda a procuravam, tantos sentiam saudade, tantos a queriam bem... Dentre esses estavam seus amigos, que se tornaram sua famíla: Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Ino, Sai, Kakashi, Tsunade, e tantos outros... Tantos que a saudade tinha invadido o coração e feito a alma corromper...

Sakura, atual mais novo membro da Akatsuki, seguia a vida com cautela. Cada vez mais seu poder aumentava, e as habilidades do anjo, em seu interior, cresciam. Ela havia adquirido o poder da auto-recuperação, muito mais avançado que o da Kyuubi, o poder da dominação elementar, ainda em desenvolvimento, entre outros de transformações e chakras. Havia, realmente, uma enorme vantagem em ser um anjo.

Quando ela entrou na Akatsuki, ela não acreditou que desistiram todo o seu plano por causa dela. Contudo, quando ela passou a conviver com os membros fugitivos, ela pode compreender tal motivo: Após anos de tentativas, conseguiram 8 Bijuus, mas ainda faltava o mais poderoso, a Kyuubi.

A vila de Konoha tinha uma força indiscutível e cuidava de cada ninja em seus domínios. Por isso treinaram Naruto de forma que ele ficasse poderoso, conseguindo combater a Akatsuki. Quando descobriram a história dos anjos, perceberam que, além da captura da Jinchuuriki ser mais fácil, teria um poder muito superior, apesar de só acordar ao chegar à fase adulta. Então, após longas conversas e debates, eles resolveram acolher a garota para a Akatsuki evoluir e conseguirem um Ninja médico, com conhecimentos superiores da medicina.

Por fim designaram o Itachi para jogar a isca e fisgá-la. Algo que ele conseguiu com sua lábia e paciência.

**~*~**

A saudade crescia descontroladamente no peito do Uchiha mais jovem. Fazia também 5 meses que ele havia mudado de vida. Ele finalmente tinha retornado à Konohagakure no Sato, com esperança de reconstruir o clã Uchiha. O que ele não contava é que a mulher que ele esperava, havia sumido para não voltar mais. Ele nunca tinha sentido tanta escuridão na vida.

**~*~**

O portador da Kyuubi era um dos que mais sentiam. Sua paixão de infância, que havia se tornado em sua _irmã da alma_. Aquela que o curava nas missões. Aquela que mais auxiliou no início do namoro com a sua doce Hinata, deeolhos perolados, sua preciosidade. Aquela que o havia apoiado em sua desição de ser Hokage. Aquela que um dia o tirou da solidão.

**~*~**

Outra pessoa que sentia tanto era sua mentora, Godaime-Hokage, Tsunade. Para Tsunade, além de discípula, ela fora a perfeição dos seus ensinamentos. A filha que jamais teve. A família que já se foi.

**~*~**

Se Sakura sentia? Claro que sim! Konoha sempre foi e sempre será sua casa, o lugar que sua família existia e vivia. Mas as coisas mudam... Ela havia descobrido uma nova família na Akatsuki: **Tobi**, que usava uma máscara que tornavam misteriosas suas aparições, era apenas uma criança carinhosa, **Konan**, a 1ª mulher da Organização, uma boa amiga, **Pein**, o líder da Akatsuki, compaheiro íntimo de Konan, **Deidara**, aquele que adora explodir o que vê a frente, era loiro simpático, **Zetsu**, uma planta unida com um homem, com dupla-personalidade, **Kakuzu**, um ser centenário, fanático por dinheiro, **Kisame**, um peixe-humano, parceiro de Itachi, e **Hidan**, um fanático religioso, imortal.

Cada um havia conquistado seu respeito e admiração... Mas e quanto à Itachi, aquele que havia conseguido confiança? O que ela via naquele jovem misterioso? O que ela sentia?

**~*~**

Naquele momento Sakura saltava entre as árvores do país do Vento, em uma floresta próxima à Sunagakure no Sato. Estava na compahia de seu, atual, sempai, Itachi. Eles estavam à procura do Segundo Pergaminho, com todas as informações divinas sobre o ser que habitava a alma de Sakura. Estavam perto do local marcado, onde, provavelmente, estaria o informante de Itachi. Alguns poucos metros à frente se encontrava um homem, ainda incógnito, segurando um pergaminho bege, com várias manchas azuis. Aquele era o homem.

- Chegou na hora. - o homem elogiou

Os dois continuaram em silêncio, enquanto o subordinado entregava o objeto. O trio estava completamente sério. Após alguns minutos, com instruções adquiridas, os dois akatsukis prepararam-se para retornar à base. Recomeçaram sua caminhada em silêncio, quando foram emboscados pelo Sasuke, finalmente aceito em Konoha após uma reunião do conselho.

- Quem são vocês dois? - Sasuke, questionou

Ambos preferiram o silêncio, a uma resposta.

- Falem agora! - Sasuke berrou mais a uma vez

Os dois recomeçaram a caminhada, como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Porém, o time, impaciente, cercou a dupla. Itachi suspirou apenas uma vez, então entregou o pergaminho à Sakura.

- Me espere. Ainda quero ouvir a sua resposta. - disse em um sussurro

Um estremecer pecorreu a espinha dela. Suas pernas ficavam bambas diante dele. Seria medo e respeito? Ou seria carinho e paixão? Ela não sabia dizer. Sua vida dera uma volta em 5 meses. Então ela, seguindo ordens dele, se afastou.

- Me diga quem são vocês! - Sasuke odernou mais uma vez

- Vê se claramente a queda de respeito pelo clã, meu caro irmão tolo.

- Itachi. - Sasuke grunhe com desgosto - Mais uma vez no meu caminho.

- Devo me opor à essa afirmação. Eu retornava à base da akatsuki, quando você aparece no meu caminho.

- Quem é ele? - Sasuke ignorou e apontou para Sakura

- Presumo que sua visão deve estar tão opaca, quanto a minha. A única coisa que você deve saber é: Meu parceiro de equipe é uma mulher.

Sasuke ficou desconcertado, ao mesmo tempo curioso. Seria mais uma pessoa ingressada à Akatsuki? E como ficou parceira de seu Aniki? A Akatsuki sempre seria um grande mistério para ele. Desviou seu olhar para a garota sentada: Tão serena e calma, como a silenciosa noite. A pele pálida, em contraste com as roupas escuras torneavam o seu corpo de menina-mulher. Que mulher!

Desviou mais uma vez o olhar para seu irmão. Via-se ele esperando, encostado em uma árvore, perdido em devaneios.

- Vamos! - Sasuke chamou

Itachi deu um sorriso de canto de rosto. sua diversão, enfim, havia começado.

Sasuke começou, logo, com seu Sharingan de nível 3, e pulou sobre seu adversário com suas duas katanas. Itachi, com uma destreza superior, desviou com agilidade. Mas o desafiante não desistiu! Ele foi novamente para cima de seu irmão, mas, este, estava preparado: com cautela pegou seu Otouto pelo pescoço, e utilizou seu Mangekyou Sharingan.

Neste momento Sasuke não soube mais o que acontecera. Apenas sentira a agonia, e revivera o pânico no dia do Massacre de seu clã.

- Vamos... - Itachi chamou Sakura

Ela, saiu, abismada, após ler um trecho do pergaminho. Estava com medo do que lhe poderia acontecer a seguir. Ela ficara apreensiva pelo caminho, sem ousar trocar quaisquer palavra com o seu parceiro. Tinha medo.

- Está tão apreensiva... - Itachi comentou - O que acontecera?

- Algo que li no pergaminho. - seria indiferente, porém sincera

- O que era?

Os membros da Akatsuki poderiam ser ninjas foragidos, mas possuiam um código de ética. Nele era, além de manter sigilo sobre as intenções da Organização, teria que ser sincero entre seus membros. Afinal, estavam todos no mesmo barco.

- Bem... Nele comentava algo sobre o anjo, quando possui um filho com qualquer possuidor de todas as Kekkei Genkais... - ela comentava a contra-gosto - Ele nasce com o poder mais avançado do clã. O mesmo vale para bijuus.

Ele deu um sorriso de canto, aquilo era mais uma chance a seu favor.

- Perante ao que você lera, e a minha proposta... O que a Vossa Senhoria diz?

- Eu... aceito. - sibilou derrotada

Itachi deu um sorriso de canto de rosto... Ela havia aceito sua proposta de casamento.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta, Itachi-san?

Ele assentiu levemente com a cabeça.

- Você sabia desta história? Por acaso quer casar comigo por interesse?

Eram perguntas para refletir. Ele não foi pego de surpresa, já esperava alguma reação deste tipo.

- Não, eu não sabia. - admitiu - Mas eu tenho interesse... Todos nós temos, apenas são diferentes. O meu é reconstruir o clã com uma mulher forte, com excelente disposição e conhecimentos para educar o meu filho e que eu possa viver com esta até o final da vida.

Ela ruborizou com a resposta de Itachi. Ela não esperava algo deste gênero vindo dele, que executou uma chacina sanguinária com pessoas do próprio clã, deixando apenas vivos ele e o irmão caçula. Ela realmente não esperava nada vindo dele, mas ocorreu.

**~*~**

Mais 7 meses haviam passado no mundo Shinobi. Neste tempo Sakura havia completado 1 ano na Akatsuki, Naruto havia noivado Hinata, Shikamaru havia engravidado Temari, Ino havia iniciado um relacionamento com Gaara, Tenten tinha casado com Neji, Sasuke havia começado a namorar uma mulher chamada Taeme Nakano ... Era tanta coisa que assustaria a qualquer um, caso conhecesse os ninjas.

Eles ainda não desitiram de procurar sua amiga, apesar da idéia de sua morte estar em cogitação.

**~*~**

Naquele momento Itachi e Sakura, estavam completando 6 meses de casados. E, da mesma forma que ninguém esperava este casamento, eles estavam em uma incrível nostalgia e harmonia, oculta por negociações e obrigações para com a Akatsuki. Eles poderiam ser chamados de um casal razoável, que descobria unido a sensação da vida à dois.

Era um simples dia comum, quando uma alegria invadiu a vida dos dois...

Os dois haviam acabado de chegar de uma missão. O dia não fora fácil e o local da missão era longe, mas eles, enfim, haviam chegado em casa. Em momento algum perderam a compostura, apesar de o cansaço estar vencendo, eles não se entregavam ao mundo dos sonhos.

Por uma razão, Sakura estava quase desmaiando, estava tonta e enjoada. Ela acreditava que poderia ter sido algo que comeu, mas quando juntou alguns fatos, tal quais: enjoos, vômitos, menstruação atrasada... Foi como somar 2+2, além que ela era ninja médica e poderia notar isso em um exame.

A princípio ficou recuada, talvez Itachi não quisesse a criança. Mas relaxou ao lembrar do que seu marido disse quando ela aceito o pedido: **"Eu tenho interesse... Todos nós temos, apenas são diferentes. O meu é reconstruir o clã com uma mulher forte, com excelente disposição e conhecimentos para educar o meu filho, e que eu possa viver com esta até o final da vida."**

Naquele momento relaxou. Tendo a certeza da aceitação do esposo, estaria tudo bem. Agora seu desafio era como dizer ao Itachi sobre a sua criança. Tentaria uma abordagem direta, Itachi detesta pessoas que ficam enrolando.

Ela esperou o banho de ambos, para comentar o assunto. Com paciência chamou o marido e começou:

- Bem Itachi... - começou - Eu tenho uma coisa de suma importância para conversar contigo.

- Pode falar. - olhou intensamente aos olhos esmeralda de sua esposa

- Hoje, após chegar em casa, descobri que estou grávida. - ela falou de vez

A princípio fez uma face surpresa. Mas depois sentia que a idéia era agradável.

- Estou sem palavras... - ele mumurou - Isso é simplesmente... Maravilhoso!

Nos segundos seguintes estavam abraçados, silenciosamente, apenas aproveitando a companhia do outro. A vida ainda guardava mais surpresas para o casal, mas estandos juntos eles poderiam acompanhar as mudanças.

**Owari **

**(Ainda tem mais...)**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bem... Primeiramente: Obrigada, muito obrigada pelas reviews gratuitas. Elas deixam essa autora felicissíma**.** Bem vamos à cada uma:**

**1ª - Angel-uchiha-haruno: **Aqui está o segundo capítulo. Espero que tenha desfrutado dele. Beijos, da DawnSilver.

**2ª - Bruna Lopes: **Que bom que tenha gostado, eu amo muito escrever (ou digitar). Eu não sei como explicar a história dos Jinchuurikis. Eu realmente, simplesmente, coloquei que para defender demônios bijuus, anjos se transformaram para adquirir poder para proteger o mundo. O único ser que aguentou, era o combatente da kyuubi. É até meio simples. Beijos, da DawnSilver**  
**

**3ª - Uzu Hiina: **Aqui está o segundo capítulo. Eu acho que daqui posso avisar: esta história poderia acabar, e eu faço uma nova temporada, com nova geração. Mas eu sou que nem Shikamaru (eu sou baiana, mas tem nada haver. Conheço muitos baianos que não param em pé, baiano preguiçoso é mito.). Beijos, de uma pequena DawnSilver

**4ª - Thayana Uchiha:** A sua review me fez refletir... Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Esta autora ama ser elogiada. Posso responder algumas questões:

---1- A Akatsuki, adquiriu, nesta fiction, 8 bijuus. Só faltava a Kyuubi, então a história dos anjos inicia. Eu expliquei isto no início do capítulo, para dar resolução a alguns leitores para compreender a magnitude do poder de um anjo. Pense bem: Quem é mais poderoso? Deus ou o Demônio?

---2- Esta fic vai pairar mais na 2ª geração, logo eu quis fazer tudo ao redor de Sakura, tipo o efeito dominó: Uma coisa cai, então milhares outras desabam. Toda ação consiste em uma reação.

---3- Uma coisa que me chamou a atenção: Você mencionou sobre o meu amigo. Ele NÃO tasca nesta fic. Ela é só minha. Ele fará as fictions de humor da conta, enquanto eu farei as romanticas. ele não gosta muito disso. Beijos, DawnSilver (Amanda).

**As pessoas acima enviaram uma review. Façam como elas e deixem de serem incógnitos. Beijos à vocês meu amigos.**


	3. Meu Paraíso Iluminado

**Capítulo 3 - Meu Paraíso Iluminado**

Dois ninjas, aparentemente 6 anos, corriam atrás de uma cadela e um gato. Seus semblantes eram de alegria, e aproveitavam o momento livre. Eles eram seguidos por mais 6 sombras, que caminhavam em silêncio.

- Pare Inu! - o garoto gritou geliz

- Pare Neko! - sua irmã, gêmea, chamou

Os dois animais pararam. Em suas faces era visto um misto de cansaço e alegria. Estavam satisfeitos com aquele momento de descontração.

- Uma pausa. - os dois pediram - Agente recomeça depois.

Os animais sorriram. Neste momento chegam as sombras, que se ocultavam na escuridão. Eram duas garotas, aparentemente 12 anos, um garoto, aparentemente 8, dois furões e uma raposa. Estavam sérios, haviam assuntos pendentes.

- Daniel, Ana... - o menino os chamou - Tio Itachi está chamando.

- O papai? - eles pairaram seu olhar nas garotas

- Sim. É algo de enorme importância. - uma das garotas anunciou

Então, o grupo se dirigiu a base central da Akatsuki, onde algo os seria dito. A brisa soprava nos cabelos rosa-claros dos gêmeos, resplandecendo o brilho sobre aqueles fios finos. O sol brilhava naquele crepúsculo da tarde, aquecendo as pessoas que caminhavam. Dali a poucas horas aqueles raios calorosos seriam trocados pela noite escura e fria. Não tardou e chegaram ao tal lugar.

- Pai! - o menino gritou ao avistar seu progenitor

Itachi nada respondera, apenas abriu os braços e correspondeu ao abraço dos filhos. Ambos tinha cabelos rosados, tal qual sua mãe, e os olhos escuros como a noite, do pai. Tinham 6 anos, mas já eram formados em Gennins, fazia 8 meses.

- Que foi, papai? - Ana perguntou

- É algo muito sério... - falou calmo - Dentro de duas semanas é o Chuunin Shiken, e vocês foram indicados.

As duas crianças ficaram radiantes, finalmente teriam alguma ação e um desafio para incrementar seus poderes. Seu time Genin era o melhor de Amegakure no Sato, e poderia com qualquer desafio.

- Agente não vai te desapontar papai! - Daniel disse

- Nós voltaremos como Chuunins! - Ana acompanhou o irmão

Itachi sorriu de canto, estava orgulhos de seus filhos. De repente as crianças os largam e correm para alguém atrás deles.

- Mãe! - os dois gritaram

Sakura os recebeu carinhosa, como qualquer boa mãe, cheia de abraços e beijos. Ela afagava levemente os cabelos rosados de suas crianças.

- Mãe... - Ana chamou - Nós vamos ter que pintar o cabelo?

Aquela menina havia tirado as palavras dos pensamentos de Sakura. Esta estava preocupada com a coloração dos cabelos de suas crianças, pois rosa era a marca registrada dos Harunos, logo qualquer um poderia reconhecê-los e fazer algo com seus anjinhos.

- Receio dizer-lhes isso, meus pequenos... Mas terão.

- Eu quero o meu preto igual ao papai e a Saaya! - Daniel gritou

Itachi esboçou um sorriso. Sempre adorara o cabelo sedoso e diferente dos filhos. Lembrava à flor de cerejeira à sua frente.

- Além disso terão que alterar os sobrenomes... - Sakura ponderou - Lucas, Amanda... Não se importam de ceder um pouco os sobrenomes?

Amanda ficou em silêncio, de tal forma que seu irmão pudesse responder.

- Claro que não. - ele respondeu - Além do que, sendo primos, disfarçamos mais.

O grupo ficou satisfeito. Estava, finalmente, preparado.

**~*~**

Naquele momento estavam sozinhos Itachi e Sakura. Estavam apenas abraçados, apenas sentindo a companhia alheia. Para quebrar o silêncio absoluto, Sakura puxou conversa.

- Itachi, não acha que eles ainda são jovens demais para o Chuunin Shiken? - Sakura falou em um tom preocupado

- Eu compreendo essa sua preocupação. - ele suspirou - Minha mãe era assim...

Neste momento a voz de Itachi falhou, seus olhos inundaram-se de lágrimas não derramadas e seu coração perdeu uma batida. Ele sentia, e como sentia, as dores da morte de sua família, mesmo ele sendo o tal assassino.

- Itachi. - Sakura disse em um tom doce - A culpa não foi sua! Lhe obrigaram, há muito que você se justificou.

- Ainda dói... - lágrimas de perda escorriam pelo seu rosto - Me dói eu ter sido manipulado e, inconsequentemente, ter assassinado meu bem mais precioso... minha família.

Às vezes, mas muito raro, Itachi tinha uma recaída. Lhe doía lembrar do passado terno, que há tempos trocou por um futuro obscuro. Isso começou quando Sakura engravidou pela primeira vez.

Ele estava realmente feliz em ser pai, mas teve medo que seu primogênito pudesse seguir seus mesmos erros e acabar com seu bem mais precioso, sua doce esposa. Desde então, tentara evitar ser o que seu pai fora: um fraco. Os tempos passaram e sua criança, apesar da frieza Uchiha, nunca havia deixado de ser afetuosa com aquilo que preza.

- Me ouça Itachi: O que passou, passou! Você não pode reviver seus traumas! - berrou - Você tem que seguir em frente e jamais olhar para trás. Aqui você criou uma verdadeira família!

Seu chorar silencioso cessara e ele pode encarar o rosto delicado de sua amada. Tocou com suavidade a maciez daquela pele, que fazia sonhar em tocar sua face serena mais uma vez. Pouco a pouco, o espaço entre os dois corpos foram encurtando, até nada mais restar. Seus lábios, tão próximos se aprofundaram em um beijo. Apenas um singelo beijo puro, que, numa sequência, foi se hostilizando e perdendo a pureza.

A sensação de luxúria pecorria o corpo do casal, até que esta fosse consumida e o tempo parar.

Pela primeira vez, em toda sua vida, criara um vínculo que jamais será quebrado. O vínculo do carinho, distribuído entre seus amores.

**~*~**

Como as águas agitadas de um rio, o tempo voou e uma semana já se passara. Naquele momento os pais davam suas últimas recomendações aos seus rebentos, que tanto fariam falta.

- ... E o mais importante a vocês cinco: Não usem seus Sharingans. - Sakura disse em um tom preocupado - Em último caso, _matem a testemunha_.

O quinteto inteiro utilizou seus Mangekyous Sharingans, simbolizando que compreendera a mensagem.

- Prestem atenção. - Itachi chamou o quinteto com a voz grave - Sigam entre as florestas do sudeste em linha reta, esta área é conhecida por não existirem bandidos. Se seguirem em um ritmo acelerado e constante, presumo que deverão chegar à Konoha, em 9 horas.

- Hai. - o trio Genin, as crianças de 6 e 8 anos, concordaram

Era um momento meio triste, mas, ao mesmo tempo, dava um sabor de desafio. As crianças deram um abraço em seus pais, chamaram seus respectivos animais e partiram, rumo ao desconhecido.

**~*~**

Konoha, 18:30, naquele dia de verão o crepúsculo ainda estava no ato. Uma pequena platéia se aglomerava para assitir tal momento. Eram 6 crianças, deixando-se levar pelo frescor daquele final de dia. Admiravam as nuvens... As folhas que esvoaçavam... Os ventos do norte que, com suavidade, tocava em seus rostos... Formando um final feliz, para um dia qualquer.

Então, aos poucos, o grupo fora se dispersando deixando sobrar 3 pessoas. Contudo, os últimos foram aqueles que se deliciaram com a visão do sol descer no poente. Estes, foram os últimos a ter sua pele tocada pelo calorosos abraços dos raios solares. Mas, estes, também obtiveram uma visão, no mínimo, inusitada.

Seus olhos pairaram no portão de sua vila, quase fechando no horário normal, entram duas meninas de 12 anos, uma de 6, um menino de 8, outro de 6 e vários animais, nos quais não conseguiram identificar. Para eles, eram uma cena, estranha e diferente, dando-lhes a sensação de desafio.

Parecia uma nova barreira para seus objetivos. Os espectadores do por-do-sol não sabiam o porquê, apenas tinham esta sensação, que lhes dava um sabor de confiança.

**~*~**

Tarde da noite na base da Akatsuki, e nada mais se movia. Nenhum som se era ouvido, além do gotejar suave da chuva. Os únicos que não se entregaram ao mundo dos sonhos de Morpheu eram Itachi e Sakura, que liam um livro debaixo da luz bruxuleante de uma vela.

Inquieto com o silêncio, Itachi questionou à sua esposa:

- O que te incomoda tanto? - perguntou com suavidade - Por que estás tão apreensiva com a saída das crianças?

Ela, ainda em silêncio, guardou os dois livros e apagou a luz da vela. Então, chegou perto do marido e o abraçou. Neste momento, em um sussurro, respondera com sua encantadora serenidade.

- Porque vocês contruíam meu paraíso iluminado, e aqui estou em paz.

**Owari**

**(Continua...)**

* * *

**Yo minna-san! Desculpe a minha demorapara fazer a continuação... Eu estou tentando fazer mais de 5 fics de vez e estou comprando muitos mangás (MOMENTO PROPAGANDA: LEIAM FRUITS BASKET!). Além do que quero muito caprichar no trabalho que faço para vocês meus caríssimos amigos. A quem leu este capítulo, aposto que não esperava aquilo do Itachi-kun, hehe.**

**Respondendo reviews (até àquelas que apenas pedem para postar mais!):**

**UcHiHa-DaRk-AnGeL: **Muito obrigada, minha cara por dizer que escrevo bem. Isso deve acontecer com todos os escritores, que quando recebem algum elogio de qualquer leitor se sentem agradecidos e isso nos instiga a evoluir na escrita. Abraços, DawnSilver (Amanda).**  
**

**Kaemily: **Adoro receber logios perante à minha escrita. Talvez ano que vem saia meu livro de crônicas. Bem, aqui está, eu postei mais. Meus abraços, DawnSilver (Amanda).

**FranHyuuga: **Legal você ter achado minha fiction interessante, muito importante para mim saber os gostos do leitores para aprimorar meus contos. Você pediu, e aqui está: uma cena itasaku. Espero que goste. Abraço, DawnSilver (Amanda)

**HannaHs2: **Você quis mais um capítulo, minha cara, e aqui está. Faça bom proveito e que seus olhos não parem mais de brilhar. Meus abraços, DawnSilver (Amanda).


	4. A primeira Fase

**Uma luz no fim do túnel**

**Capítulo 4 – A primeira fase**

O grupo caminha fascinado, entre as veredas da Grande Konoha, possivelmente capital e não apenas Vila Ninja, de Ho no Kuni, ou País do Fogo. Eles, com uma paz contagiante, analisavam o local com enormes perspectivas. Estavam conhecendo a área alheia.

Eles percebiam olhares indiscretos de vários moradores, apreciando a estranha visão, ou tendo outra reação chamada repulsa. Algumas crianças sorriam para os animais comentando com os mais velhos, animados.

Eles realmente sabiam, contudo nada fizeram. Apenas queriam repousar após aquela desgastante e longa corrida. Por isso caminharam para a casa que fora cedida aos participantes e parentes para o Chuunin Shiken. Era em um local afastado da entrada, porém próximo ao prédio do Hokage, onde seria a primeira prova.

Já no meio do caminho se bateram com os olhos que viram sua entrada. Aquele que parecia ser o líder, à frente de seus dois aliados, os encarou com repugnância e um enorme ar de superioridade. Encarou enojado para os gêmeos, de agora madeixas tão negras quanto seus olhos ônix, segurando respectivamente sua cachorrinha e seu gato. Depois virou-se para o garoto de 9, este tinha o cabelo oscilando entre o castanho e o negro, como seus olhos. Segurava um furão. Virou o olhar para sua irmã mais velha, com um olhar vago para o nada, com os cabelos e olhos tão parecidos com seu irmão. Ela tinha um furão nos ombros, parecendo tão distante quanto sua mestra. Por fim seus olhos pairaram orbes tão verdes e cheias de vida, em uma morena com um ar elegante. Sua raposa de pelos brilhantes tinha o mesmo ar majestoso.

- A Vossa Senhoria nos concederia passagem? - a morena elegante questionou com ironia

Estupefatos pela audácia, colaram-se nas paredes dos prédios para dar passagem aqueles que chegavam. Passaram direto. Nenhuma exclamação, ou outro ato. Estavam quase na tal casa, quando o mesmo trio chamou. Sendo desta vez, a garota.

- Esperem! - chamou ansiosa - Estão aqui para o Chuunin Shiken?!

Os gêmeos, a criança de 9 e a bela morena assentiram. Exceto a última, que manteve seu ar pensativo e sonhador.

- E você...? - ela questionou

- Estou em Missão. - respondeu simplesmente

- Vocês não são jovens para participar de tal exame? - o mesmo menino arrogante alfinetou os mais jovens

- Temos intelecto suficiente para conseguir passar para esta categoria Ninja. - a meninha respondeu - Não concorda, Daniel?

- Com sincronia, Ana. - Daniel respondeu

Mais uma vez, o trio ficara boquiaberto com o modo de ser sagaz destes desconhecidos. Perdendo as chances de tentar fazê-los recuar, o menino perguntou em um tom maroto:

- Cadê o seu responsável?! - utilizou sua última armadilha - Como pessoas como vocês puderam vir sem seu instrutor?!

A morena deu um passo à frente e estendeu a mão para o jovem. Sem entender, ele aceitou o aperto de mãos.

- Gostaria de apresentar a Sensei do grupo Genin, Daniel, Ana e Lucas. Hyuuha Saaya. Eu.

Pela última vez naquele dia ficaram espantados. Aquilo fora suficiente para obrigá-los a recuar e retornar para as suas casas, com olhares estupefatos e sorrisos de canto, ansiando pelos desafios, que, com toda certeza, teriam.

Obstáculos fora do caminho. Deram graças à Deus que puderam chegar na casa alugada antes de qualquer intromissão indesejada. Tão logo chegaram e puderam descansar após a longa viagem, rumo à Konoha.

**~*~**

Madeixas rosas esvoaçavam, de encontro ao vento, embaraçando-se com cabelos negros ao seu lado. Os dois corpos tentavam aproveitar seu momento de sossego, apesar da forte e inigualável saudade para com seus rebentos.

- Minha bela dama parece tão triste... Conte-me o que lhe incomoda. - o homem falou com doçura

- Meus filhos... Nem sei o que lhes acontecerá no fim, Itachi. - ela respondeu aflita

- Você sabe que não pode ir à Konoha... Lembre-se que o Anjo e a Kyuubi poderiam se pôr frente-a-frente, e uma luta que não teria fim, daria início

- Meus anjos valem mais que isso. - continuou entristecida - Tenho medo da Floresta da Morte. Sinto O mal...

- Concordo com você, contudo, eu tenho um profundo orgulho e confiança em minhas crianças. - Itachi suspirou - Sakura, sei que você se preocupa com seus filhos, mas eles também são meus. Eu confio neles apenas pelo fato que forma criados por nós dois.

- Itachi... - Sakura disse com lágrima nos olhos - Eu preciso ver meus bebês! Eles estão sem nenhuma supervisão adulta. Pelo menos a minha, eu quero ter.

- Bela flor... - ele falouem uma última tentativa

- Por favor, querido! Apenas para meu coração se acalmar.

Um suspiro silencioso se foi feito pelo homem. Cansado, apenas respondeu:

- Iremos para ver a última fase. Tentaremos evitar que você encontre-se com o Jinchuuriki.

Um sorriso iluminou a face da mulher. Seus olhos brilharam resplandecendo a alegria em ver os filhos, sentir a glória deles e contemplar os seus avanços. Animada, num salto, deu um abraço em seu querido e correu dali.

O homem, confuso, voltou às suas reflexões. O melhor, para ele, seria se preparar para o pior.

**~*~**

O tempo é uma ilusão. Às vezes pode estar mais avançado do que imaginas. Como podeis perceber, chegou o dia da primeira prova. Via-se a euforia nos brilhantes olhinhos daqueles que participavam. O local cheirava à empolgação e excitação. Aqueles que eu narro, andavam em direção ao prédio principal.

- Soube que é uma prova escrita. - Amanda comentou com desinteresse

- Também soube que é fácil. - Lucas se projetou no meio do falar das duas

- Deve ser fácil como aquela do nosso exame, amiga. - Saaya lembrou

- Por que passou a semana no escritório do Hokage? - Ana perguntou

- Ela explicou que é uma missão, irmã. - Daniel repreendeu

E em meio a uma conversa, chegaram logo. Várias pessoas estavam amontoadas falando sobre o que fariam se passassem, cheios de expectativas. De repente, aparece um senhor, de aparência pacifíca e, um pouco, sofrida. Seu rosto, encoberto por cicatrizes, traziam lembranças de seu passado.

- Com licença, eu sou Morino Ibiki, seu instrutor. - o homem apresentou-se - Como devem estar desconfiando, esta é uma prova escrita.

Uma vaia foi-se ouvida.

- A segunda sala no corredor à direita. Sigam todos para lá.

Todos os Genins pisavam em marcha para a tal sala. Ibiki ia logo em seguida quando Amanda chamou em um canto. Olharam desconfiados, mas seguiram em frente. A sua sala, com a quantidade exata de cadeiras, era bem ventilada. As grandes janelas abertas. Em suas mesas havia uma prova e uma caneta posicionadas, de tal forma que era apenas necessário sentar e fazer.

O professor logo foi entrando pela porta, acompanhado da jovem. Sem delongas ele começou todas as explicações, enquanto Amanda caminhava a uma cadeira vazia do lado da sala. Os alunos perceberam isso, e o mesmo menino patético e arrogante, que eu já mencionei, questionou:

- Por que ela está ali e não fazendo o teste?!

- Porque o Hokage mandou e ela me mostrou a autorização. - Morino já tinha a resposta - Dentro de 45 minutos, a décima questão...

- Com licença, Morino-san. - a mãozinha de Ana foi levantada - Qual é objetivo destas questões pateticamente fáceis?

- É! Como vocês querem que nos tornemos Chuunins colocando facilidades à nossa frente? - Daniel concordou

- Está em um nível fácil de compreensão. - Lucas suspirou

A turma parou. Quase todos olhavam para as "crianças-prodígio". Uns três olhavam para o nada vago e distante, ignorando a situação.

- Como assim? - Ibiki manteve a seriedade e questionou

- Enquanto você ditava as suas regras, fizemos o teste, indivualmente, meu caro. - Daniel respondeu - E a resposta para a questão 10 é...

- Cale-se. - Amanda interrompeu - Se quiser falar a respota para a pergunta, diga para o professor. Você sabe que é uma questão crucial.

- Está bem, prima. - ele e seus companheiros levantaram-se e caminharam com seus testes até o instrutor

Ficaram de frente com o adulto e sussurraram a resposta em seu ouvido. Com um sorriso enigmático, ele mandou sentar e apenas esperar a próxima intrutora, mas eles já tinham passado para a segunda fase. Os momentos seguintes foram recheados pelo silêncio.

- Uchiha Ichirou... - A voz de Amanda fora ouvida

- Fala. - e finalmente fora revelado o nome do ser enojante

- Você usou o Sharingan no nível 2 duas vezes para tentar obter as respostas do teste. Mais uma vez e seu trio estaria suspenso.

Ele ficou calado, e ao mesmo tempo, impressionado.

- Uzumaki Hana...

- Eu não colei!

- Não. Seu pai pediu para dar boa sorte, mas esqueci. Ele disse que não pôde falar com você por causa do dever de Hokage.

- Eu mal vejo meu pai e como..?! - lágrimas de seus olhos escorriam

- Ele disse-me que não pôde. Só isso.

Ela não se contentou com a resposta, mas o silêncio foi a sua preferência.

- Hyuuga Aloísio...

- Oi. - ele respondeu

- Seu tio pediu para lhe desejar boa sorte também.

O silêncio reinou mais uma vez. Ninguém interrompeu tambem, e foi assim até a questão 10. Aquela indecifrável e misteriosa questão.

- Devem estar se perguntando: Qual é pergunta 10... Na verdade é muito simples, todavia, caso errem, perderão toda a chance de se tornarem Chuunins.

- O quê! - a turma gritou irritada

- Isto é um abuso! - gritou um jovem de 15 - Eu já fiz outra vez o exame, e vou ficar recluso de me tornar Chuunin?!

- Isto depende de você e sua resposta. - Interrompeu Ibiki - No entanto, você pode desistir e esperar pelo ano que vem. Afinal, o que é mais um ano? Em especial para alguém que não pode fazer mais o evento? Digam agora quem quer sair.

- E-eu. - uma mão se levantou

- Número 25. Seus companheiros, números 49 e 14, também fora.

E assim foi até restar um número relativamente menor aos que tinham. Ibiki caminhou pelo cômodo e reiniciou seu discurso mais uma vez.

- Vocês tem certeza que querem continuar e responder à pergunta, mesmo mercê de não passar?

- Eu cheguei até aqui e não vou desistir! - falou Hana - Cansei de estar aqui só por ser filha do Hokage. Quero abrir caminho com meus próprios pés!

- Isso! - vários alunos gritaram de acordo

- Algo mais? Não? - perguntou Ibiki - Ótimo. Meus parabéns! Vocês passaram!

- O quê?! - o grito deve ter sido ouvido do lado externo

- O objetivo do teste é você testar suas atividades ninjas, tal como colar sem ser pego. O tempo todo haviam duas pessoas que sabiam todas as respostas.

- Sim, e a décima? - Ichirou perguntou

- Era a principal questão. Ela denotava quem merecia passar pela fase, sem se importar com os danos. ISTO - apontou para cicatrizes visíveis - Comprova que apenas um ninja honroso poderia fazer: colocar a missão em primeiro caso, ignorando estorvos. Mais alguma questão?

O silêncio foi geral. Ninguém se importava, afinal estavam passados. Repentinamente, eles ouviram um rangido suave da porta... Lentamente ela se abriu e mostrou Saaya trazendo cinco animais. Irrequietos, todos correram na direção de seus donos, excluindo o último que acompanhava a menina.

- Gostaria de informar que, serei a próxima instrutora. - ela falou com desinteresse - Levando em conta que a examinadora oficial entrou em trabalho de parto.

- Sim, sim. - Ibiki concordou - Avisaram-me que teria uma substituta.

Ela se virou para os Gennins, aturdidos.

- Sigam-me. Levarei-nos para a localização do próximo teste.

Uns poucos seguiram-na. O resto não conseguia cogitar tal possibilidade.

- Sigam-nos. - chamou - Ou então considerem-se fora do exame.

Os sentados levantaram-se e começaram a acompanhá-la. Sem nehum aviso prévio, ela virou-se e deu um sorriso de canto, e, com um brilho no olhar, caminhou envolta por pensamentos.

"Realmente". - ela pensou - "Sinto uma tempestade. E depois dela, virá a bonança".

**Owari**

**(Ainda tem mais...)**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vocês não imaginam o quão envergonhada estou. Eu não posto faz quase 3 MESES! Mas tudo bem, hoje tem post+Trailer de outra fic (Sasusaku)+One-shot (Sasusaku). Voltei com tudo e um pouco mais. ^^

Reviews! Minhas amadas reviews... Reviews... Não me abandonem!

**DICA importante: Amanda, e seu irmão, Lucas, NÃO são filhos do Itachi, ou da Sakura. Amanda, em especial, é um fator IMPORTANTE na fic. E apartir de minha personificação pessoal na fic será um dos personagens mais tr00, e Phodásticos.**

**HannaHs2**: Yay! Eles tem animais, mais precisamente 3. E são catitos. Duas meninas, e um menino. Viva nóiz! \o/

**Amanda XPP**: Perdoe-me pela demora, mas aqui está. E, sim, acertou em cheio! Eles são Kuchiyose no Jutsu, que serão explicados futuramente... Onegai, não deixe de ver a ficção. Onegai.

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san**: Joínha! Eu finalmente continuei. Yay me! Valeu pelos pedidos, peço desculpa por não ter respondido escrevendo mais capítulos... Mas "C'est la vie".

**tamyaili**: Eles realmente são primos... Mas isto é um segredo que apenas a minha mente cruel e distorcida pode ter criado. Ahá! Manterei a sente chaves. Ahá!

**Thayana Uchiha**: Olá mais uma vez, minha amiga. Como vai? Espero que bem. Como explicou, imaginou que seria uma fic centrada neles. E será, porém no meio termo. Assim manterei um equilíbrio entre as duas gerações. E está tudo bem. Eu chamarei meu migo DuskGold para escrever futuramente comigo. Agora esta fic é uma marca patenteada by me.

**Desculpem-me por ter atrasado. Sério. Mas não acontecerá mais. Eu procurarei manter um ritmo mais equilibrado, entre a minha vida e minha imaginação. Mais um aviso: Estou de luto pela Hinata. Sem mais delongas o meu lema e de meu amigo"Faça um XD".  
**


	5. A escuridão novamente

**Uma luz no fim do túnel**

**Capítulo 5 – A escuridão novamente**

Uma sombra corria silenciosamente. Qualquer direção para ela seria uma luz. Ainda podia ouvir o terror e sentir a morte pelos caminhos que percorria. O sangue ainda estava quente em suas mãos. Estava fresco, mas não vivo, ou dentro de alguém.

Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto alvo. A pobre alma atormentada perguntava-se: "Por que eu fiz isso? Por quê?!". Por mais que se perguntasse, mesmo até o final de sua triste vida, jamais saberia a resposta. Esta era a sua sina, e seria até o final dos tempos.

A vida e as areias do tempo são traiçoeiras: o brilho mais fraco estará no que te fará feliz, enquanto a luz cegante acompanha os caminhos mais sórdidos ao que será a sua maldição de ser um eterno infeliz. Foi isso que aconteceu com este jovem. Ele seguiu o caminho obscuro, e só conseguiu conviver com ele, quando aprendeu a domá-lo.

Então ele só sentiu o vazio. O triste vazio que acompanhava-no. O vacúo havia posto uma coleira nele, levando-no para o caminho sombrio. Anos depois, ainda neste túnel vergonhoso, viu uma luz bruxuleante ao longe. Era alguém. Alguém que também caiu nas trevas. Do contrário do que fariam com ele, Itachi deu-lhe a mão e ajudou à Sakura a se levantar, assim caminhando para fora daquele abismo escuro. Juntos.

**~*~**

As areias do tempo correram, soprando o sofrimento de Itachi junto. Levando seus piores momentos, e remontando sua vida do zero. Hoje ele sente e SABE que a sua vida começou realmente quando mergulhou-se naqueles lindos olhos esmeraldinos e brilhantes.

Tragédias... Tristezas... Medos e aflições... Tudo se foi dando abertura a um novo Itachi. Apaixonado pela família e respeitado por ela. Uma boa sociedade, admito. Mesmo depois do que tinha passado, ele se sentia um homem satisfeito.

_"Bendito anjo Haruno"_

Ele repetia aquelas palavras como um poderoso mantra, que o deixava em um estado de extâse. Agradecia sempre à existência daquele "Bijuu" no corpo delicado da bela moça. De alguma forma, mesmo inconcientemente, alterou seu destino.

E desejava que fosse assim até o final dos seus dias.

**~*~**

Eram trê e meia da noite quando Itachi acordou subitamente. Quando virou seu olhar, para o lado da cama em que sua esposa dormia, não havia ninguém. Era estranho, Sakura não tinha este hábito.

Levantou-se e foi em vários cômodos da casa, mas ela não estava em nenhum lugar. O pânico já tomava conta do jovem rapaz. No desespero, correu para fora do casarão.

A grama do jardim brilhava por conta do orvalho. O vento soprava suas madeixas negras. O crepúsculo já dava sinais de aparecer.

Repentinamente, ouvira uma voz melodiosa cantando suavemente. Lembrava um pouco à sua mãe, carinhosa, com sua voz doce e agradável, sempre próxima à ele. Mesmo assassinando a sua própria família, não poderia deixar de sentir saudades daquela que já se fora. Agora corria atrás do prejuízo reconstruindo-na e iniciando uma nova fase em sua vida.

Suspirou com os pensamentos em mente e resolveu parar no tempo para ouvir a canção.

**~*~**

**You are my sunshine**

_(Você é meu raio de sol)_

**My only sunshine**

_(Meu único raio de sol)_

**You make me happy**

_(Você me faz feliz)_

**When the skies are gray**

_(Quando os céus estão nublados)_

**You'll never know, dear**

_(Você nunca saberá, amor)_

**How much I love you**

_(O quanto eu te amo)_

**So please don't take my sunshine away**

_(Então, por favor, não leve meu raio de sol embora)_

**~*~**

Ele não respirava mais. As areias do tempo não ousavam se arrastar pela grande ampulheta da eternidade, dando à Itachi a chance de sentir sua tão sonhada paz sem dor.

Procurou de onde vinha o som harmonioso, entretanto não encontrou. Ele soltou um muxoxo e tentou mais uma vez seguir sua audição, para acompanhar a voz, de quem ele tão bem conhecia.

**~*~**

**The other night, dear**

_(A outra noite, amor)_

**While I was sleeping**

_(Enquanto eu dormia)_

**I dreamt I held you in my arms**

_(Eu sonhei que segurava você em meus braços)_

**But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken**

_(Mas quando eu acordei, amor, estava errada)_

**So I hung my head and I cried**

_(Então me encolhi e chorei)_

**~*~**

Com um sorriso sincero, ele avistou por fim a silhueta da bela moça, dona da voz. Estava no telhado encarando as últimas estrelas do céu e esperando o clarear de um novo dia.

Lentamente escalou as paredes da casa para ter seu encontro com a linda dama à sua espera

**~*~**

**You are my sunshine**

_(Você é meu raio de sol)_

**My only sunshine**

_(Meu único raio de sol)_

**You make me happy**

_(Você me faz feliz)_

**When the skies are gray**

_(Quando os céus estão nublados)_

**You'll never know, dear**

_(Você nunca saberá, amor)_

**How much I love you**

_(O quanto eu te amo)_

**So please don't take my sunshine away**

_(Então, por favor, não leve meu raio de sol embora)_

**~*~**

A partir daquele minuto, o mundo se resumia apenas ao dois. E ambos apenas eram um só. Apenas uma única massa. Mesmo sozinhos, não se sentiam únicos. Eles sabiam. Eles conheciam. Eles tinham a certeza que as suas almas eram apenas uma, que oscilava entre dois corpos. Eles eram uma mistura entre o sagrado e profano.

**~*~**

O sol surgia no horizonte. As estrelas já se foram e com elas o pânico do jovem rapaz. Finalmente encontrou a sua querida.

- Sakura, por que deitou se debaixo do céu estrelado? - perguntou em dúvida

- Fui sentir meus filhos. - falou simplesmente - Saber que eles estão, mesmo separados de mim, encarando a mesma coisa.

Itachi parou por alguns por segundos e voltou-se para sua esposa.

- Não estava pronta, não é?

- Não. Eu não estava. - ela sabia do que ele falava - Eles estavam. Eu não.

- Sabes que eles não estarão conosco pela eternidade. - falou nostálgico

- Sei. Mas não que dizer que eu não deva aproveitar cada segundo com vivacidade.

O olhou com seus olhos profundos e brilhantes.

- Mais uma vez certa, pequena dama. - falou em um suspiro - Obrigado por ser a minha Luz no fim do túnel.

Sakura ponderou por segundos, depois retornou de seus pensamentos.

- Nada é de graça, Itachi. Nem mesmo o amor. - filosofou - Quando você o dá, quer de volta. E é isso que fazemos, querido, é isso que nós fazemos.

E repousaram vendo o alvorecer prateado. Sinal de bons tempos. A menos que eu esteja errada e signifique o pior.

* * *

**Owari**

**(Ainda tem mais...**)

* * *

Mais um capítulo que se vai. É amigos, preciso de sugestões, e, estou concedendo o meu msn: amandadultra(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com. Dedico este capítulo, EM ESPECIAL, à 2 pessoas:

Florzitinha, ou minha xará Amanda-chan. **(Recadinho à ela: Sim, eles SÃO Uchihas. Mas TU assombrarás com a história que os envolve.)**.

E...

Rafael... MEU AMIGUINHO QUE IMPLOROU NO MSN POR ESTA FIC. Tá dedicada Loki. TEAMO! **\o\**

Agora minhas dedicações finais: meus leitores... é... Fiquei magoada sem reviews **i.i**... **LARGUEM DE SEREM INUTELS /-QQQQQQQQQQQ?1?/1!111? TODIBRIMKS**


	6. A Floresta Vive

**Uma luz no fim do túnel**

**Capítulo 6 – A Floresta vive**

A jovem Uchiha era seguida por um grupo de Genins, indignados pela idade da instrutora.

- Como ela...?! – Ichirou reclamava

- O que mais me irrita é aquela outra. HMPH! – interviu Hana – Como se já não bastasse eu não ver meu pai e ela vem exibindo que passava tempos com ele.

O último do trio mantinha-se quieto, pensativo. Perguntaram-lhe o porquê e este deu a resposta:

- Aquelas crianças me dão uma curiosa impressão. Não sei, mas o melhor será esperar. - e olhou para a frente – Mas aqueles – apontou para três desconhecidos – me dão uma sensação de insegurança.

Aqueles que foram apontados viraram-se esperando por alguma reação daqueles que os mencionaram. Nada obtiveram.

A menina tinha madeixas prateadas e tinha um sorriso enigmático. Seus olhos eram amarelados. Um dos meninos tinha o cabelo negro e os olhos castanhos, quase da cor de mel. E, por fim, havia um garoto, mais baixo que os outros, com as mechas loiras e seus olhos negros. Caminhavam juntos, aparentemente satisfeitos, querendo demonstrar ser uma bela família.

Saaya parou bruscamente. Finalmente haviam chegado ao seu destino: A Floresta da Morte.

- Sejam bem-vindos a sua prova de sobrevivência. - disse com um sorriso falso - Aqui vocês deverão enfrentar...

E ela foi falando e falando... Criando uma atmosfera mórbida e repulsiva. Os mais sensíveis choramingavam em silêncio e eram embalados pelo violento silêncio da floresta. Os mais corajosos engoliam, com repulsa, o conto da narradora. Por fim, os indiferentes olhavam curiosos, ansiosos, sentindo tremores.

Sua narrativa fria terminou com o som de corvos a grasnar no céu alaranjado do entardecer. Um frio percorreu a espinha, enquanto os jovens assinavam algumas declarações e o vento soprava mais forte.

Um a um, as assinaturas foram feitas e um a um, entravam mudos pelo portão da Floresta da Morte. Quase todos já haviam passado pela entrada, quando Saaya os chamou. Com um tom perigosamente baixo ela recitou algumas últimas palavras.

- A Floresta vive. E, dentro dela, só o crepitar silencioso e traiçoeiro do fogo da vontade de matar existe. Cuidado, pois em seus limites existe só a lei de devorar e ser devorado. A vida é um mistério e, pelo menos, esse você desvendará tarde demais.

Enquanto ela se afastava, deixando soar nos ouvidos daquelas crianças, sua última frase foi dita:

- Jusqu'à ce que plus tard, mes amis.

E o portão se fechou.

**~*~**

- 'Cê lembra o que ela disse? - falavra uma impaciente Hana

- Ela mencionou o objetivo de obter o Pergaminho do inimigo em batalhas. - memorou o Aloísio - Temos o pergaminho do céu e, obviamente, temo que conseguir o Pergaminho da Terra.

- Hummm... - Ichirou - Não se preocupem tanto... Está lastimável a qualidade deste exame. Creio eu, que poderemos passar sem demais dificuldades.

- Temos somente cinco dias para agirmos... A questão é devorar ou ser devorado, como a instrutora mencionara.

- Sobreviver para triunfar na face do desconhecido, meus caros. - murmurou Aloísio

E caminharam rumo à escuridão, entretidos pelo chilrear suave dos pássaros.

**~*~**

Caminhavam entre o mato alto e debaixo de uma atmosfera de podridão. Eles tinham aparentemente a mesma idade de 12 anos, a mesma face simplória e o mesmo ódio pelo seu passado esquecido. Disseram-lhe que foram criados para algo, mas sabiam, bem no fundo, que tudo era uma mentira, uma quimera criada por uma mente doentia. Disseram à menina dos olhos dourados que se chamava Ai. Disseram ao belo menino de fios loiros que era Hayato. E disseram ao menino de madeixas negras que se chamava Akira. Sempre lhe disseram o deveriam ser e o que fazer, nunca poderiam ser eles próprios.

- Vocês estão sentindo? - perguntou Akira - Sentem o ar fétido e repleto de medo? O ar carrega os sentimentos de desespero, perda e dor.

- Sim. É claro. - Ai farejou o ar - Este lugar foi o palco do circo do pânico. Aqui podemos ver a natureza e a sua face mortal e sem suas máscaras de belezas.

- Medo, desespero, horror, tensão e ódio. - Hayato recitou - Aqui fora criado para ocultar esses sentimentos e proteger a beleza do mundo. Mas, um dia, tudo virá à tona.

- ... E nesse dia eu verei tudo com o sabor da realidade. - os três disseram ao mesmo tempo

**~*~**

Saltando entre as árvores, Ana, Daniel e Lucas seguiam com seus animais o cheiro peculiar dos pergaminhos. Suas respectivas criaturas gingavam com destreza sobre o vento, à procura de pistas.

Após algum tempo eles, enfim, encontraram adversários.

Desceram da árvore com cautela e executaram uma curta saudação, seguida pela pergunta inocente:

- O seu pergaminho é o da Terra?

Incrédulos, eles mostraram o seu pergaminho do céu. É. Não eram eles.

- Se por acaso nós nos batermos novamente, eu gostaria de saber vossos nomes?

- Meu nome é Inuzuka Kibashiro. - disse o sorridente menino ruivo com um cachorro dormindo na cabeça

- Me chamo Lee Yuzuki. - mencionou uma menina alegre de verde

- E eu sou o Sabaku no Kenshin. - falou o garoto loiro, que apertou a mão deles

Apresentações à parte, se foram os garotos. Rumo ao futuro desejado.

**~*~**

Já havia se passado 10 horas desde o início dos jogos.**  
**

- Por que você quis acabar com os dois times? - perguntou Ana - Admito que gostei, mas por quê?

Lucas a olhou por segundos, depois respondeu.

- Minha irmã disse-me que aquele time com a filha do Hokage está com o mesmo pergaminho que nós. Querendo ou não, os integrantes daquele time são meus parentes.

- Humm... E se não fossem? - perguntou Daniel - Você realmente se importaria?

- Talvez. Eu não me importo com os "Se's". Prefiro viver o aqui e agora.

Os primos esboçaram um sorriso de canto de rosto e prosseguiram.

**~*~**

Cobras silenciosas arrastavam-se pelo corpo dos adolescentes. Sua pele fria e seu sopro congelante, atordoava a mente confusa dos três rapazes. A luz bruxuleante da lua, agora oculta por nuvens, escondia o terror da floresta e mostrava a calmaria de um céu, além da suspirante e temerosa mata escura.

Gritos de agonia foram ocultos pelo vento. O sangue pela água e o resto retornou à floresta.

Tudo premeditado. O ciclo se completara.

**~*~**

**Sim, eu continuarei  
**

* * *

**Bem... Eu dedico esse capítulo à três pessoas especiais, sobretudo, além de meus leitores. Este capítulo está dedicado ao Rafael, o meu amigo com LER (Melhoras Loki), ao Lucas, meu amigo que pediu no desafio essa fic e à Amanda que eu sei que fervorosamente acompanha.**

**Au revoir.**


	7. A Morte na Floresta

**Uma luz no fim do túnel**

**Capítulo 7 – A Morte na Floresta**

"A morte sempre foi encarada com um medo. Mas, oposto ao que se pensa, é viva e apenas espera o dia o em que possa tocar-lhe, tentando absorver a sua energia e devolvê-la ao planeta que a originou. O ciclo continuará enquanto houver morte, e assim a normalidade se mantém. A morte é mais antiga que as estrelas.

Estrelas sobre o céu, tão antigas quanto esse mundo. Continuam a vagar, esperando encontrar uma que as complete."

Assim recitava Ai. Tantas vezes ouvira essa história e tantas vezes a contara. Sentia orgulho de que se lembra disso antes do Grande Acidente.

Sem saber, enquanto embalava os ouvintes na sua voz melodiosa, atraía mais pessoas com as palavras encantadoras. Pouco a pouco, havia uma pequena multidão de Genins.

"As histórias são luz e todos nós queremos estar cheios delas. As histórias das eras, contos heróicos e quimeras sonhadas. Tudo é ilusão do Chronos. A dimensão da fantasia. A dimensão dos desejos. A dimensão da morte e das estrelas que buscam por seu par."

- Itai! – sussurrou Hana – Algo bateu na minha cabeça.

- Shhhh. – pediu Aloísio

"As estrelas caem do amplo celestial em busca de sua própria estrela e brilho. Muitas vivem entre os humanos e são chamados de crianças. Com o tempo perdem seu brilho e ganham a aparência dos homens e assimilando seus métodos existenciais."

- Olha aqui! – murmurou mais uma vez Hana – O Pergaminho da Terra!

"Mas, no fim, as estrelas lembram de sua época no patamar celestial e buscam seu caminho de volta. Morrem e renascem no céu. Deixam o pesado casulo de carne para trás, para o planeta que as recebeu e voltam com fervor onde serão felizes, afinal."

O vento uivante cessou e a uma nuvem pairou sobre a lua, encobrindo a floresta pela sombra obscurecida do medo. De repente, começou a chover.

Como lágrimas sinceras, gotas frias escorreram do céu. O ilustre gotejar suave era o único som ouvido. Ai havia parado de recitar.

Gritos silenciosos, que nunca viriam a ser ouvidos ecoavam nas almas irrequietas dos ouvintes. O pânico e medo era contagiante. O violento palpitar dos corações era apenas consequência.

"Medo, raiva, ódio, tristeza, pesar, angústia... Sentimentos como esses eram deixados para trás quando a alma volta às origens puras. Só retorna consigo boas memórias, bons sentimentos e sua estrela-gêmea. A evolução não são só externas, como internas. As estrelas que caem, apenas retornam quando tem a certeza da existência de sua Gêmea. Jamais retornam, mas mandam seus frutos."

Por partes, as pessoas já se sentiam sonolentas. Aquela era a única zona da floreta que estaria seca e todos dariam a trégua. A impiedosa vontade de matar estaria em segundo plano.

"O vínculo céu-terra assim foi estabelecido. E assim durará até o Fim dos Tempos."

Essa foi a última fala de Ai. Não ia dizer mais nada. O sono a puxou e, simples como sua personalidade, dormiu. Dormiu com seus companheiros, sob o céu estrelado.

**~*~**

- O que você está dizendo? - perguntou Ichirou incrédulo - O Pergaminho da Terra está contigo?

- Eu falei! - balbuciou Hana - Estávamos escutando a tal história, quando caiu na minha cabeça!

- Uhum. Assim como...

- Cala a boca. - vociferou Aloísio - Parem de briga e sentem. Esperem pelo amanhã, quando a chuva passar.

Um uivo ao norte fora ouvido. Possivelmente um ser lupino. Não era tão perto, mas ainda estava sob os domínios da temível floresta. Mesmo assim, apreensivos ficaram e assim se manteram até o raiar do dia.

**~*~**

A menina tossiu. Mais uma vez, e outra. Ela estava doente e não tinha cura. Quero dizer, havia a cura, mas a sua outra metade teria que fazê-lo. Para isso, seus laços teriam que ser renovados novamente.

- Queres fazer dessa forma? - o Hokage questionou-a - Continuar a missão, sem um pedaço seu?

- A minha promessa será cumprida, caro amigo. - ela respondia seriamente, enquanto o homem a sua frente sorria - Além do que, possuo a certeza que, em 6 dias chegará e, enfim, curarei-me dessa enfermidade.

- Como desejas, Amanda.

- Agradeço, senhor Uzumaki.

- Por favor, chame-me de Naruto.

Um sorriso de canto de rosto fora formado na face indecifrável da jovem. Enfim, poderia ter sentimentos novamente.

**~*~**

- E agora? A festa acabou, a luz apagou, o povo sumiu e a noite esfriou. E agora? - sussurrava Hayato

- Je ne sais pas, l'avenir n'est pas dans mon pouvoir. - afirmou Akira, que entendera a mensagem sob os versos

- Como sabes francês? - Ai perguntou

- Eu apenas sei. E mais nada.

"E mais nada...". Esta era a frase mais ouvida pelos Gennins, que não sabiam há quanto tempo estavam juntos. Estavam juntos desde que acordaram numa sala branca e vazia, assim como as suas almas.

Não sabiam se estavam juntos antes do que chamam de " Grande Acidente", mas desde aquele ponto, mantiam-se unidos. Não importava se não eram capazes de nada sentir nada, pelo menos tinham um ao outro e isso causava uma "quase-felicidade". Não total porque o vazio os consumira até nada mais restar.

**~*~**

- Serpenteiem belas salamandras, sobre a chama viva e bela. Dancem ao ritmo do fogo, até o que restar for cinzas. Das cinzas renasça como a bela fênix e retorne ao fogo que queimará novamente ao seu retorno. - cantavam os primos

- O fogo encantado aguardará o contato da pele sobre o seu calor e então seu vermelho viverá. - prosseguiu um

- O vermelho-chama, tão vivo como o sangue... Serpenteia no interior de cada um, alimentando as esperanças. - outro continuou

- Esperanças da chama jamais se apagar. - completaram as três vozes

Então, à sua frente, viram o prédio da floresta. Tarefa cumprida. A chama iria continuar a queimar intensamente.

**~*~**

- Então é isso? - conversava Hana- Temos o material e falta pouca caminhada e então essa fase estará ultrapassada?

- Exatamente, prima. - afirmou Aloísio, olhando o horizonte - Estamos apenas com 2 quilômetros de distância do objetivo.

Mais um uivo sob os domínios mortais da floresta. Parecia dizer: "Aqui estou", mas seria loucura confirmar. Talvez fosse o vento tagarela, que enche os nossos ouvidos de palavras não-proferidas.

- Eu digo que é um animal. - balbuciou Hana

- E eu que é o vento. Tens problema? - reclamou Ichirou

Nada respondeu. O "Aqui estou" fora ouvido mais uma vez

**~*~**

Sangue. Fogo. Tortura. Isso era o que se via na fogueira construída. Tinha 3 gennins queimando, entoando a "Canção da Morte" enquanto seus atacantes olhavam-nos com fome. Modos tem que ser quebrados para a sobrevivência e, o canibalismo foi o que restou.

Enquanto choravam, entre gemidos de dor, encaravam seu pergaminho nas mãos daqueles assassinos.

Como nada podiam fazer, rezavam que suas almas encontrassem seu patamar celestial mais uma vez.

Esse pedido foi atendido.

**~*~**

**Em breve, capítulo 8**

**

* * *

Intrépidos leitores, preparem-se para os próximos capítulos, que virão numa obscuridade maior. Perdão os atrasos, mas das fanfictions eu JAMAIS desistirei. Por ora, Au revoir. Ah, é... Falta dedicar... Então dedico aos meus leitores, à minha xará Amanda que é leitora daqui, ao Rafael Winetzki e ao Lucatchê. Adoro vocês \õ**


	8. Prisonniers de la Liberté

**Uma luz no fim do túnel**

**Capítulo 8 – Prisonniers de la liberté  
**

Doía demais, o coração sofria à cada batida melancólica no peito inchado pela dor de perder um filho. Seu garotinho, aquele que criou e viu crescer. Aquele que amou e viu nascer.

Aquela mãe sabia que não era a única, o grupo de seu filho foi brutalmente assassinado. E ela sabia que não fora por qualquer um ou, ainda, por algum animal irracional. Ela sabia que fora o demônio. Mas não qualquer pobre diabo. Era o pânico, a dor, a brutalidade, o ódio, o escárnio e a luxúria. Mergulhados em uma máscara inocente, por pura crueldade e indecência. Ah, aquele ser ia ser morto em suas mãos. Queria ver sangue, estava com uma sede de vingança. E, ela sabia, do fundo da alma dela, que iria sofrer com as consequências.

Mas sentiria prazer em acabar com o desgraçado que levou o sopro de vida de seu filho.

**~*~**

Era um dia nublado, quase chuvoso. O ar fétido e lúgubre infestava Konoha. Tal grande Vila fora tomada por uma intensa névoa, que cobria suas vastas terras. Alguns moradores estavam em casa, levados pelo tédio. Alguns exerciam as suas respectivas funções, outros simplesmente vagavam. Mas, havia um grupo em especifico que, creio eu, os leitores deveriam ver.

Não eram estranhos, longe disso. Os próprios leitores os conhecem. Eles eram: Hayato, Ai e Akira. Eles não eram estranhos, apesar de correrem furtivos, como se ocultassem algo. O que era certo, afinal o segredo deveria ser guardado com suas vidas.

Por alguns minutos mantiveram no passo acelerado, até entrarem num beco que abria caminho à um terreno baldio, abandonado como aquelas crianças.

No terreno havia um alçapão, por qual o trio passou até chegar a uma saleta.

- Bem-vindos. - disse um senhor - Já os esperava...

- Sim, mestre. - responderam mecanicamente

- Até agora, os seus passos mostraram competência. Espero que não falhem, poderão ser descartados.

- Claro, Vossa Senhoria. - concordaram falsamente

**~*~**

Três anjos cantavam no céu. Ao seu redor haviam vários outros que admiravam e sonhavam com a beleza da morte retratada naquele soneto. Seu pedido atendido havia trazido calor à suas almas descarnadas, apesar do medo de abandonar, para sempre, a vida que lhes foi cedida.

**A morte deu seu beijo fatal**

**E aqui, enfim, deixo de ser mortal**

**Aqui a paz encontrarei**

**Por fim, sempre o que desejei**

-

**Na terra vivi buscando felicidade**

**Essa era, acima de tudo, minha prioridade**

**Quão tolo consegui ser**

**Acreditei que isso ia acontecer**

-

**E os tempos passaram**

**As eras me encaram**

**A felicidade não veio**

**Ah, como o destino é alheio**

**Por mais que seja nosso, jamais controlaremos-no**

**-**

**Em vida, me perguntava se Deus me zelava**

**Creio que não**

**Ele jamais se importou com as fracas batidas do meu coração**

**Que, para sempre, parou**

**-**

**Pelo menos aqui no nada**

**Encontrei o meu anseio**

**E, enfim, posso dançar através dos tempos**

**Ao coro de anjos que jamais retornarão**

-**  
**

Os anjos sorriam, e isso trazia paz. Era uma boa recompensa para a dor da morte, mas não satisfazia tudo. Quem disse que anjos não choram? Quem disse que anjos não sentem dor? Apenas levar a alma-gêmea não é suficiente, faltará sempre alguém. Alguém que lhe era importante.

Por isso eles tinham o poder de ir e voltar. Por isso eles eram felizes, sempre reviam seus amados.

Por isso, o trio desceu. Para rever seus amados.

**~*~**

Com as suas mãos segurando rosas, os amigos faziam suas preces no túmulo Uchiha. Faziam 22 anos desde o massacre daquele clã. 22 anos de amargura, tristeza e ódio. Saaya sabia o quanto seu pai gostaria de estar lá prestando condolências e redimindo-se naquele triste ritual.

Honrando seus antepassados, os cinco ligaram seu Fumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan e fizeram um corte em sua mão direita, derramando pequenas gotas de sangue sobre as rosas. Então, debruçaram-se sobre os túmulos e deixaram a flor. Recitaram seus nomes, de forma que se parecesse _"Conheça-me. Sou seu descendente e quero honrá-lo."._

- Hyuuha Amanda.

- Uchiha Saaya.

- Hyuuha Lucas.

- Uchiha Ana.

- Uchiha Daniel.

Todos, com seus Sharingans ligados, ajoelharam-se e fizeram a sua oração silenciosa. De fato, esta solene cerimônia fazia jus ao dia melancólico e depressivo, cuja face carregava o mais profundo dos tédios e a mais sincera falta de luz. Drenava as forças e a vontade de brilhar, além de levar o insano desejo de acabar com a tristeza momentânea.

Mantiveram-se na quietude até ouvir uma voz calma, um tanto afastada:

- Ah, já chegaram. Agradeço por vossa pontualidade. - disse sorrindo

Mais atrás estavam o Hokage Naruto, sua esposa Hinata, sua filha Hana, além de Uchiha Sasuke, sua esposa Nakano e seu filho Ichirou.

- Também agradecemos por vossa cordialidade em convidar-nos para a solene cerimônia, mas estamos de partida. - calmamente afimou Saaya

- Pai, por que eles estão aqui? - perguntou Ichirou com sua voz estridente

- Sim, por quê? - concordou Sasuke

Por alguns momentos, o Hokage pensou.

- Bem... - começou - Por favor, senhor Hyuuha, explique a situação.

- Sim, senhor. - Lucas assentiu - De certa forma, pode-se afirmar que somos uma ramificação dos Uchiha. Em nosso caso, um esquecido do massacre.

Sim, aquilo fora curiosamente... fantástico. Um pequeno burburinho se formara. Todos sussurravam como se aquilo fosse uma ilusão, quimera da mente. Apenas o Hokage mantinha a sua pessoa calma, dando a entender que realmente sabia de tudo. O que não era mentira. Por sua estranha calma, foi alvo de olhares.

Encaravam o nobre líder com expressões aturdidas. Como ele poderia saber?

Apesar de tudo, o nobre senhor não se importava. Preferia encarar o trabalho obtido do ritual sobre as lápides.

- Oh, sim. - balbuciou - O Rito das Rosas. Nunca imaginei que sequer veria um. Fascinante.

- O que é, papai? - perguntou a menina

- Uma antiga cerimônia que os clãs executavam. - respondeu ainda contemplando o local - Todos os membros reúniam-se perante as lápides dos antepassados e, com a rosa que seria oferecida, cortavam a mão direita...

- Então, ofereciam a rosa ensanguentada, com os genes daqueles a quem faziam tal cerimônia, sob a sutil mensagem que honraria o nome que carregava. - completou Ana

- Não é feito há 60 anos. - complementou Daniel

Então aquele momento, capturado por uma câmera fotográfica invísivel chamada de 'Tempo' tornando aqueles segundos uma eternidade, que para sempre marcaria como uma fotografia. Sim, aquilo estaria marcado com a chama das eras na memória daquele pessoal.

Para quebrar a atmosfera tensa, uma voz tímida foi ouvida:

- E então, criança, como aprendeste o metódo? - o som produzido por Hinata lembrava um rouxinol

- Herdamos o aprendizado do nosso parente que guardara informações preciosas de suas origens. - Amanda respondera entre tosses - Por favor, caro Naruto, poderíamos nos retirar?

O nobre senhor assentira e deixara as crianças seguirem caminho, diante do dia frio.

**~*~**

"Por favor, cuidado!" Essa fora a frase que o quinteto ouvira antes de partir. Saindo com os sonhos em mãos, ignorando quaisquer eventos em seu trajeto, andariam bosques sem fim pelo seu objetivo.

Haviam chegado à Floresta da Morte. Naquela hora do dia, por volta das 17:00, repousavam ao redor do lago. O casal disfarçado jurava seu amor em silêncio. A mãe preocupada acarinhava o lobo de sua criança, orando que ela aguentasse um pouco mais. A grávida, por fim, dormia. Ela apenas os acompanhara por ser convenientemente útil. Ninguém discordaria.

O amanhã, para eles, jamais chegaria. Não enquanto não tivessem com seus filhos próximos.

**~*~**

**Espere pelo capítulo 9, caro leitor. A luz dele está esperando-no**

* * *

**Sim, mais um capítulo. Eu estou conseguindo recuperar a minha criatividade. E é ótimo usar suas ideias como meio de relaxamento. Recomendo à qualquer leitor. Bem... Dedico este capítulo à minha mãe, ao Rafael (again), ao Lucatchê, à minha xará Amanda e aos meus bichos de pelúcia. E, caro leitor que não teve seu nome referido aqui, não sinta-se mal por isso... Lembre-se que escrevo para vocês, que gostam do que faço.  
**


End file.
